The invention relates generally to a system and method for tangible collaborative learning. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method of learning that uses both physical objects and a virtual representation of those objects to combine the benefits of a tangible interface and digital technologies to promote learning.
Children are often attracted to computer games and other digital technologies. Modern computer games show potential for engaging and entertaining users while also promoting learning through the use of feedback mechanisms. Computer games have also been demonstrated to have motivational benefits with their compelling narratives as well as providing long term learning gains. However, the computer also has a tendency to pull people away from their physical environment and make them physically and socially isolated. Researchers have shown that family time has decreased by more than thirty percent due to computer usage at home.
On the other hand, the physical environment can help children play, discover, experiment and learn together in an engaging way without some of the drawbacks associated with computer games. In addition, young children are highly attracted to sensory development apparatuses and they use physical materials spontaneously, independently, and repeatedly with deep concentration. Theories of embodied cognition and situated learning have also shown that mind and body are deeply integrated in the process of producing learning and reasoning.
Tangible interfaces for computers can help learning because they encourage sensory engagement, active manipulation and physical activity. Some research suggests that tangible interfaces allow for more parallel input specification by the user, thereby improving the expressiveness or the communication capacity of the computer. Tangible interfaces also take advantage of well-developed, everyday skills for physical object manipulations and spatial reasoning, externalize traditionally internal computer representations and afford multi-person collaborative use. Tangible interfaces bringing together physical and virtual objects can help people perform a task better and achieve a higher learning gain than screen-based multi-touch surface alone, for example.
Some systems exist that use embedded sensors in objects or require manipulation of physical objects to pre-defined spaces in an attempt to provide tangible interfaces for computers. While these systems show promise, they are limited by high costs or experimentation constraints. Also, most of these systems are based on pure exploration, rather than providing a pedagogically strong learning experience to the users. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a system and method for learning using a mixed reality environment that combines the benefits of both digital technology and physical objects that can be manipulated in a traditional manner, allowing for an improved hands-on learning experience with pedagogical supports such as guided personalized feedback and self-explanation.